


I Can Chew This All Day

by R_squared



Series: Dogs are a Soldiers Best Friend [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I promise the dog doesn't die, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Veterinary Clinic, why would you eat that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: There's nothing quiet like a mans love for his dog.Except maybe for the love Bucky & Steve have for each other.





	

The clinic doors flung open, smashing back against the white walls. Steve screamed out into the empty reception area, Storm laying limp in his arms. Bucky trailed in behind him in a complete daze, his eyes were red and rough as he reached out helplessly to the dogs dense black fur.

“Help.” Buckys voice broke. 

The staff came rushing through the doors, clad it scrub shirts and coats. They quickly scooped up the dog from Steve and pushed through the second set of doors.

“What happened?” Steve was questioned by the young...old? Woman...man? Steve wasn’t sure, he really wasn’t paying attention.

“I-I don’t know, we just came home and he was collapsed.” 

“Okay we’re going to take some x-rays, I need you to stay here.”

“No way! That’s my dog, I need to be in there!” Bucky demanded, shoving his way towards the inner door as Storm disappeared into the next room.

“Sir you nee-”

“Bucky..” Steves quiet voice swelled around the room. “It’s okay.” He reached out, lacing his fingers around Buckys clenched fist, soothingly rubbing his thumb along his knuckles.

Bucky let out a long, strangled sigh as he turned to face Steve. For the first time he noticed how Steves eyes were just as bloodshot as his own. Steve tugged lightly on Buckys hands and they fell together, grasping onto each other for comfort. They melted into the touch, standing silently in the now empty room.

Bucky had practically dug a trench in the floor from his pacing by the time the veterinarian returned.  
His eyes snapped up to the man immediately, surging towards him for news.

“Is he okay?!” 

“We’re taking him into surgery now. His x-rays have shown a strange object blocking his intestines.” The veterinarian explained as he worked to bring the images up on the computer.

Steves stomach dropped as a sudden realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.   
He thought he had lost it, he had spent yesterday tearing up their house looking for it while Bucky was out. Surely the thought was ridiculous, Storm would never eat something like that.. But if he had…

“It’s okay Bucky, maybe we shouldn’t look at these.” He tried to turn Bucky away from the screen.

“You’ve got to be kidding right? I need to see what’s wrong.”

“Yeah but he’s your dog, it might be distressing for you, I can look on my own.” Steve argued desperately.

“No Steve! I’m not leaving.” Steve knew from Buckys tone that there was no winning this fight.

The image that popped up on the screen only confirmed Steve's suspicions. He slunk away across the room, cowering as Bucky turned back to study the x-ray.

“You see the grey area here appears to be some kind of box,” The veterinarian began to explain, “And that white circle there indicates a dense material such as a metal.”

“What the hell is that…” Bucky mused.

“My best guess would be a ring of some description.”

“A ring..? That can’t be right..” Bucky contemplated the idea for a minute before shaking his head, dismissing whatever thought crossed his mind. “He’s going to be okay right?!”

“We got in early so once the item is removed he’ll most likely be fine.”

“Thank you.” Bucky said as the man left the room.

He turned to Steve slowly, still bewildered by the information he had just received. Steve was slouched in the corner, avoiding all eye contact as he fidgeted nervously.

“Who’s ring is that Steve?” Buckys voice was a strange mixture of angry, upset and confused. The sound only helped to further Steves guilt.

“I would have never thought you’d find out like this.” Steve kicked at the ground nervously.

“Find out what?” Bucky asked, panic clear in his voice.

Steve could barely bring himself to look up at Buckys red, tear stained and worried expression but he forced himself to. He took a few steps to close the space between them. He may have messed this all up but Bucky deserved to be looked in the eye when he confessed.

“I think that might be your engagement ring..”

“My eng-.. Were you going to propose?!” Buckys eyes lit up, glistening in the fluorescent light and Steve was relieved to see his expression softening for the first time.

“Well that depends.. Would you have said yes?”

“Of course.” There was no hesitation in Buckys answer.

“Oh… cool.” Steve wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He dropped his eyes away, quickly focusing on any aspect of the room that wasn’t Buckys persistent stare.

Silence fell over for them, neither of them moving as they took a minute to process the events of the roller coaster evening. Steve perked up suddenly, swiveling his attention back to Bucky who remained indifferent to his sudden movements.

“Wait, are we getting married now?” He questioned, barely hiding his excitement.

“Seems that way.” Bucky smiled over to him.

“Well okay then.”

“But you’re getting me a different ring.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“That's fair.” Steve chuckled, leaning across to catch Buckys lips gently on his own.

Tired from being on their feet all night they decided to sit in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs, their heads resting together as they waited.   
Bucky unconsciously traced the currently empty space across Steves ring finger, causing them both to smile.  
It may not have been the most traditional of proposal stories but if it meant that they never had to be apart, then to them, it was perfect.


End file.
